gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Attack (Part 3)
Summary This is part 3 of "The Attack". Plot The ten men who were in there were staring at me. I started to tell them what happened. At the end, I told them I needed help. They were all quiet for a minute, then one of them agreed. He then followed me out of the building. As I walked to where my friends were I got to know him a little bit. His name was Tyrone Boron. He was an accountant right here in Elmore. He was a tall, strong-built bear. He was doing well, until the attack. Now he formed a clan of survivors known as the Elmore Strikers, who now wanted to go to war with China. I was totally with him, considering what I myself just experienced. I then arrived with him at the remains of Laser Video. Tyrone then went over to the unconscious Darwin, took out a needle, and injected a red liquid into Darwin. I was uncertain about what the red liquid was, so I tried to stop him. But within seconds, Darwin regained consciousness. I was overwhelmed with grace that my friend is OK. Tyrone then went over to Stace and injected her with the red liquid as well. Stace awoke. The three of us then grouped hugged that we made it. But then something came across my mind, one that made me stop cheering with bless. I suddenly realized, my parents! I knew I had to rush home to see if they were okay. When I got home, my house was completely demolished. This made me on the verge of panicking. I looked throughout the remains, trying to find them. When suddenly, I found an arm, projecting from the ruins. It then pushed itself upwards, and soon I found out it was Mom. I hugged her and was glad that she was okay. But her emotion was far overpowering that I myself was OK. The two of us searched for Dad, but he wasn't nearly as hard to find as Mom was. I found him aloft the couch, taking a nap. I woke him up. Dad was panicky for a second, but quickly calmed down. I can tell that he slept through the whole attack, because he asked me what happened. I told him, and he got very emotional. He has lost all of his valuables and resources i.e. the T.V, and food. It took a great effort, but I was able to get him to cut it out. Afterwards, I took my parents to Laser Video. When we got there, they were both shocked by Tyrone. They found him to be very overpowering, and tried to get Darwin, Stace, and I as far away from that man as they possibly could. But I relieved them of my worries, by introducing him and telling them how great of a man he was. The two then came to their senses and learned to show tolerance to him. Tyrone then explained that they needed to get to Washington D.C., to get to the bottom of this. Darwin interfered by saying that they're in for a 2000 mile journey across the country. Tyrone knew that the trek would be long, but he knew that this is something they can't just put behind them. The six of us then headed eastward towards the city limit, when we were stopped by a holler. We then looked behind, and sure enough it was Anais. She was panting by the time she caught up. We then told her the plan, and she followed behind. But we didn't know what we were in for, and what would lie ahead. To Be Continued Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 3 of fanfics